U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,069 generically and specifically describes 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-[-p-(o-1H-tetrazol-5-ylphenyl)-benzyl]imidazole-5-methanol potassium salt and 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-[(2′-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-yl)methyl]imidazole-5-carboxylic acid. Columns 261-263 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,069 describe general procedures for formulating compounds described in the patent, including capsules, tablets, injection formulations, and suspensions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,197, describes the use of these compounds, alone and in combination with a diuretic, to treat a patient having hypertension.
WO2005011646 describes angiotensin II receptor blocker nitroderivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use for the treatment of cardiovascular, renal and chronic liver diseases, inflammatory processes and metabolic syndromes. The publication describes a variety of angiotensin receptor blocker compounds each of which are covalently linked in a variety of ways to a nitric oxide group. Specific examples include angiotensin receptor blockers with one covalently-linked nitric oxide group, and angiotensin receptor blockers with two independently-covalently-linked nitric oxide groups.
WO2005023182 describes nitrosated and nitrosylated cardiovascular compounds, and compositions comprising at least one nitrosated and nitrosylated cardiovascular compound and optionally at least one nitric oxide donor. The cardiovascular compound which is nitrosated or nitrosylated may be an aldosterone antagonist, an angiotensin II receptor antagonist, a calcium channel blocker, an endothelin antagonist, a hydralazine compound, a neutral endopeptidase inhibitor or a renin inhibitor. The nitric oxide donor may be selected from S-nitrosothiols, nitrites, nitrates, N-oxo-N-nitrosamines, furoxans, and sydnonimines.
WO2005070868 describes combination therapy for treating cyclooxygenase-2 mediated diseases or conditions at risk of thrombotic cardiovascular events which involves administering selected cyclooxygenase-2 inhibitor in combination with a nitric oxide donating compound such as 5,6-bis(nitrooxy)hexyl acetate, 6-hydroxyhexane-1,2-diyl dinitrate, 5-hydroxypentane-1,2-diyl dinitrate, (5R)-5,6-bis(nitrooxy)hexyl 4-nitrobenzoate, (5S)-5,6-bis(nitrooxy)hexyl 4-nitrobenzoate, (2R)-6-hydroxyhexane-1,2-diyl dinitrate, (2S)-6-hydroxyhexane-1,2-diyl dinitrate, (2S)-propane-1,2-diyl dinitrate, and (2R)-propane-1,2-diyl dinitrate.